


As Long As You're There

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Stiles Needs A Hug [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argents beside Chris and Allison suck, Finstock and Harris are in the know, Just a cute moment, No implications in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: A trick of his eyes causes Stiles to panic and run to the closest safe haven his mind can come up with, he just didn't expect to come across his Coach.
Relationships: Adrian Harris & Stiles Stilinski, Bobby Finstock & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles Needs A Hug [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748032
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	As Long As You're There

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long, but I hope people enjoy.

“Mr. Stilinski? What are you doing here?” Adrian asked curiously as he took note of the young man in his doorway, he could see him fidget as his eyes darted around behind him.

“Could… could I come in please sir?” The desperation in Stiles's voice caused Adrian to immediately move to the side so that the teenager could move passed him, he could see his shoulders slump slightly in relief as he moved passed his teacher.

The teenager nearly jumps out of his skin as he hears a familiar voice boom out his name, it wasn’t too loud, but it wasn’t as quiet as the average person would speak. His hands almost moved to his ears, as if to protect himself from the noise, before he forced himself to wrap his arms around himself; holding himself together to keep from panicking.

Adrian shared a glance with Bobby Finstock, his guest for the day and the one to cause Stiles to startle, and carefully moved to the boy's side, telegraphing his movements as he places his hands on Stiles’ arms and led him through to the living room where he and Bobby and been sat discussing the previous school year and what was going to happen next year. Adrian had known about the Supernatural world because of Kate Argent, while Bobby had always been observant and also went to school with Peter Hale so knew that there were things going on in Beacon Hills that just weren’t normal.

Seeing Jackson Whitmore’s dead body and then finding out he’d survived was a disastrous finale of the year, and they both hoped that the kids weren’t drawn into another hellish year so that they could just be teenagers. But it looked like one of their own was still suffering from the events of his school year.

“Tea?” The chemistry teacher offered Stiles as he sat the boy down and moved to grab another cup, he wouldn’t offer the boy coffee since the kid was hyped up enough on a good day, and he seemed to be in the middle of an anxiety attack, his leg wouldn’t stop bouncing, while his eyes flickered everywhere; and it looked like he was struggling to assess his surroundings.

A nod was all he got which worried both of the teachers in the room, Stiles Stilinski was never quiet and neither of them knew how to handle a silent Stiles.

Adrian had been very relieved when he had found out that the young man had listened to him and got himself checked out, although, he had made sure that the boy had evidence of his doctors' appointment so that he the teacher could see that his student wasn’t making it up to get away with ignoring his health. Hearing that Miss Reyes and Mr. Boyd had appeared during the same time and had also traveled with Stiles to the doctors had given him a lot of reassurance that Stiles was finally building a support system outside of Scott McCall.

A support system that he desperately needed.

Placing the cup in front of him, Adrian moved back to his own chair and shared another look with Bobby before striking up a conversation about the next semester and what they imagined would come up. The both of them knew that Stiles would speak up when he was able to, pushing him to talk would either make the attack worse or would make him want to leave rather than remain in a small safety that the men offered him. Stiles had picked up the cup subconsciously and held it close to his body as he shivered a little.

His chemistry teacher's house was the closest one to him on his journey home from the preserve, he wasn’t supposed to be out in the preserve alone or alone altogether since Kali and Ennis had become a little paranoid about an energy that was building in the air around them. But Stiles had felt drawn there all morning, so he had taken off without Peter knowing, and walked through the preserve; the forest seemed silent and calm but there was something wrong with the air around it too, and Stiles soon found a giant tree trunk that drew him closer until he placed his hand on it and felt a rush of energy throughout his whole body.

He was terrified.

The moment that he was free, Stiles had taken off from the preserve, his heart beating like a hummingbird's wings, but then his anxiety had reached a new high when he thought that he had caught a glimpse of Gérard Argent at the bottom of the street.

He had moved to Harris’ house before he even comprehended where he was, he would usually have left the moment that he saw Finstock, but his Coach was one of the few teachers he could trust in the school, one of the ones that he actually liked. It wasn’t lost on him that the men were talking while still keeping an eye on him, Stiles was grateful that neither of them commented about his silence or how he ended up with them in the first place.

“Ten bucks on Scott mooning over Allison all semester” Stiles spoke up, his voice rough with tension before he cleared his throat and took a drag of the tea in his hand. The scolding heat of the cup against his freezing skin began to register in his mind as he placed the cup down and held himself again as if to keep from falling apart in front of the two men he respected.

His respect for Harris had come around after his breakdown in the Chemistry classroom, the teacher had kept in contact with Stiles over the past three weeks to make sure that he was okay and getting the help he needed since the events of the end of the school year.

“That’s a sucker bet Stilinski” Bobby barked out with laughter in his voice, Adrian and himself couldn’t be mean about their students but the both of them still agreed that Scott McCall looked like a puppy with his owner when around Allison Argent. Both of them had been weary when the name Argent appeared on their registers for the school year since they both knew the dangers around the name from their own dealings with the family.

Bobby had gone to school with Peter Hale and Chris Argent, he never announced it, but he knew what Peter was and also what the Argent family did as a living. If he had been in Beacon Hills when the fire hit, he would have probably tried to look into a bit more but never thought about doing so when he got back to his hometown a year later to teach in his old school.

“Stiles?” The worry and question were plain as day in Adrian’s voice which caused Stiles to falter in his soft chuckles at Bobby’s reaction to his bet. The worry was new when it came from someone outside of the supernatural pack that he had become a part of, and he never expected to ever be worried about by Adrian Harris.

“I thought I saw him” Stiles admitted to Adrian, he watched as his teacher stiffened before moving to make up some more tea and coffee.

“Was it a sure sighting or one that was inevitable for your mind to create?” Harris asked carefully as he deliberated his words, he returned with a coffee and teapot, placing the tea opposite the teen while he filled the coffee mugs of himself and his coworker and friend.

“I’m… I’m not sure” Stiles informed him shakily, he moved to pick up his filled teacup once more, the sharp heat was needed to keep him grounded, but was stopped by Bobby’s hand on his wrist.

“Pain is not the way to stay grounded and you know that Stilinski,” Bobby told him firmly, the characteristics of an anxiety attack had shone through clearly to the Economics teacher, he had his own past with them and knew that finding a painful way of grounding oneself was not a healthy answer and could become a dangerous habit unless stopped.

Stiles gulped softly before he nodded, he quickly caught Bobby’s wrist as the man moved to draw away, his eyes shut as he tried to take note of his surroundings, listing five different things that he could see, hear, smell and touch. He repeated the list a few times as his mind started to slow down along with his heart rate when he opened his eyes and glanced around, he was shocked to notice that twenty minutes had passed and, Bobby was still caught in his grip.

His hand released Bobby’s wrist like it had burned him and he got up to disappear hastily until he was soon pulled into a bear hug that rivaled Ennis’.

Stiles melted into the hug as he clung to his Economics teacher and Lacrosse, completely oblivious to Harris replacing his tea and settling down carefully, his eyes never straying from the two for long. He smiled softly as Stiles shyly sat back down when Bobby released him and patted his back gently.

“You have support Stilinski, use it” Was all Bobby said before they turned back to commenting about the upcoming school year.

Both of the teachers were relieved when Stiles piped up more, commenting outlandish ideas and bets that would send the three of them into rounds of laughter.


End file.
